History Of Brick Planet(bloxcity)
2012 Isaac Hymer creates his first social network, known as "Social-Paradise." It was one of the first websites to be categorized as a "SANS" (Social Avatar Network Script) website. 2013 June * June ?: Social-Paradise is shutdown for unknown reasons 2015 Isaac Hymer and Bailey (last name unknown) revamp an older SANS website created by Bailey known as World2Build, first created in 2011. This website didn't have a long life, as it was raided by ROBLOX users daily for their similarities, including the overall design, catalog items, and even the sub-forum names. A user named Sauceyy, (now known as "Dextend" on BloxCity) was a tester for World2Build's website before it launched. 2016 February * February ?: The BLOX City Twitter is launched. March * March 2nd: World2Build.net redirects to bloxcity.com * March 4th: BloxCity prepares for launch of Alpha * March 6th: The site is accidentally released, with 200+ users. * March 8th: Membership is added. * March 26th – 30th, 2016: The first event is held, Egg Hunt 2016. April * April 9th: BLOX City reaches 10,000 users May * May 8th: 20,000 users. * May 24th: The BLOX City Blog makes it's first post. * May 25th: BLOX City releases the Trading System. June * June 2nd: 30,000 users. * June 4th: Bloxcity twitter reaches 500 followers. July * Bloxcity gets a layout Change with new Features. August * August 12th: The BLOX City Twitter reaches 1,000 followers. * August 14th: BLOX City Summer Vacation Fan-Art Contest is held * August 21st: 50,000 users. * Augest 31st: A livestream showcasing games on twitch is made September * September 3rd – 6th: Market items prices lowered for Labor Day. * September 12th: 60,000 users. October * October 7th: Halloween Giveaway is held. * October 9th – 15th: Spooky Outfit is held. * October 25th – 30th: Social Media Logo Design Contest is held. November * November 5th – 25th: BLOX City begins holding monthly contests, beginning with Alex's Funny Video Contest. * November 7th: BLOX City reaches 75,000 users. * November 25th – 27th: BLOX City holds their first annual Black Friday Weekend Sale Extravaganza. * November 28th: BLOX City's header receives a redesign. December * December 2nd: Further changes to the header are published. The sidebar is removed and everything has been moved to the main header. * December 2nd: The Message system receives a revamp. Messages can now be marked as read or unread, as well as archived. Sent messages * December 9th: The Hunt for Winter Contest is held. * December 13th: Chats are tested. * December 14th: Chats are added. * December 16th: Groups go down for maintenance. 2017 January * Unknown day in January: Chats are removed. * January 7th: Non-VIP users can no longer trade. * January 7th: Sales tax is raised to 50% for Non-VIP Users. * January 8th: Non-VIP users can trade again, until games release. * January 14th: The site goes down constantly. * January 15th: The achievements get a redesign. * January 15th: Character editing gets maintenance for about 2 hours. February * February 23rd: Avatars get feet. * February 25th Games are released. They got shutdown twice after being released. * February 26th: BSOD (BloxCity Screen Of Death) gets fixed, head colors and faces are added. * February 27th: Clothes load in game. * February 28th: The game chat system security is revamped. March * March 6th: BLOXCity Announced that it's closing. * March 6th: BLOXCity development discontinued. * March 6th: Upgrades are now longer purchaseable. * March 6th: Games are no longer playable. * March 7th: Egg hunt eggs can be bought for 1 coin. * March 7th: The Forums are removed. August * The website is officially moved to BrickPlanet.com. After shutting down before that. * User's are asked to reserve account's, Many did. and we're offered a 150% credit refund. * Site is back up with old stuff. A vote happen's with the question's here "Keep the current site up, with the old theme and 150% credit refund, and keep your limited's. "Keep the 150% credit refund, But have the site reset and remade. And lose you're limited's. Source of this info: ☀http://bloxcity.wikia.com/wiki/History_of_BLOX_City